marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
HYDRA
HYDRA is a terrorist-military organization bent on world domination. It was founded shortly after the rise of Nazism in Germany by Johann Schmidt as the scientific branch of the Nazi Schutzstaffel. Its main purpose was to create advanced weaponry for the German armies, but over the years, members of HYDRA became loyal only to Schmidt himself. In 1943, Schmidt separated HYDRA from Nazi Germany to start his own conquest of the world. After its defeat at the hands of Captain America in 1945 and the subsequent disappearance of Johann Schmidt, HYDRA was taken over by Baron von Strucker who continued to lead the organization into the 21st century. Under his leadership, the agents of HYDRA managed to infiltrate many important organizations, including S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United States Senate. History Foundation and first actions HYDRA has its roots in the special weapons division of the Nazi Sturmabteilung. Led by Ernst Kaufmann, the division was charged with developing advanced weapons for the German army.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 2 In June 1934, during the Night of the Long Knives, Kaufmann was killed by the SS officer Johann Schmidt. Schmidt and his men eliminated Kaufmann's entire unit, except one man, Dr. Arnim Zola. Schmidt took over Kaufmann's weapons program and formed his own SS division, naming it HYDRA. HYDRA was named after the mythological creature and used its original phrase: "cut off one head, two more will take its place". It was soon charged with science experiments and deep investigation of the occult. Due to contributions from Arnim Zola, HYDRA developed several extremely advanced weapons.Captain America: The First Avenger When the Spanish Civil War started in 1936, the leaders of the Third Reich decided to support the Nationalists led by Generalissimo Franco. HYDRA was among the German units sent by Adolf Hitler to assist the Nationalists on the battlefield.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 5 In April 1937, HYDRA's armored vehicles and soldiers equipped with powerful exo-skeleton battle suits destroyed the city of Guernica. At the time, it was believed the German air force, the Luftwaffe, was responsible for the destruction of the city. However, the footage of the slaughter was smuggled out of Germany by the British agent Margaret Carter and handed over to the US military in January 1940. The rise of HYDRA In 1940, HYDRA assassins attempted to kill the American industrialist Howard Stark, but with the help of Colonel Chester Phillips, Stark was able to defeat the attackers, and decided to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 That November, at Castle Kaufmann in the Alps, Schmidt injected himself with Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum. He expected to become the superior man, but the unstable serum disfigured his face and turned him into a super strong megalomaniac villain. Erskine escaped with the help of Agent Carter, Colonel Phillips, and Howard Stark. Hitler gave Schmidt a military base in the Alps, which he turned into a headquarters of HYDRA.Over time, HYDRA members became more loyal to Schmidt than the Third Reich. Immediately after the start of World War II, HYDRA began building several factories across the Nazi-occupied Europe. By 1942, they had factories in Germany, Austria, France, Greece, Poland, and Czechoslovakia. They used captured Allied soldiers to work in factories. They even had a U-boat base somewhere on the Mediterranean.Captain America & Thor: Avengers! In March 1942, HYDRA stormed a castle in Tønsberg, Norway where the mystical object known as the Tesseract was buried 531 years ago by Odin. Schmidt saw to it that the Tesseract would be used to its full potential by Arnim Zola. Zola's outlandish designs of robotic power armor, massive vehicles and energy weapons and armor could find a functional use thanks to the Tesseract's power, and with the most advanced technology in the world, HYDRA began their conquest that counted Berlin in its targets. Soon, HYDRA's goals would be challenged by America's own super-soldier, Captain America. In November 1943, Rogers attacked the HYDRA factory in Austria, and managed to free all Allied soldiers who were imprisoned there. This was the first direct conflict between Rogers and Schmidt, who activated self destruct mode and escaped in the experimental plane. Aided by his best friend, Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos, Captain America began a massive assault on HYDRA forces across the Axis lines, destroying numerous bases. During the first months of 1944, when the German air force launched the last "Blitz", Schmidt sent a group of HYDRA agents to London to steal some blueprints from the SSR. The agents were successful, but they were soon discovered and chased by Captain America who managed to capture all of them.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative In May 1944, the HYDRA submarine Leviathan destroyed an Allied merchant freighter in the Mediterranean with HYDRA's thunder lance torpedo, but Captain America, who was traveling on the sunken ship, boarded the submarine and captured it. Cap and Commandos infiltrated the HYDRA U-base where they discovered that the mysterious "Hydra serum" merged the entire base's staff into one octopus-like creature. Cap took the creature to Howard Stark to separate it back into individual men. In April, Rogers and the Howling Commandos invaded the HYDRA castle in the Nazi occupied Danish Straits. Schmidt attempted to destroy them but they survived. Shortly after the Allied invasion of Normandy, in Baron Zemo's castle in Bavaria, Johann Schmidt attempted to activate the Sleeper, a giant robot powered by the Tesseract, but the machine was destroyed by Captain America.Captain America: Super Soldier Captain America's actions against HYDRA were crowned when he succeeded in capturing Arnim Zola. Defeat In May 1945, Schmidt was ready to launch the offensive that would change the face of the planet. However, his base was attacked by the US Army detachment led by Captain America and Colonel Chester Phillips. Outnumbered, Schmidt's men were defeated, but not before he flew away in his Tesseract-powered bomber, the Valkyrie. He intended to nuke all bigger cities in America. Captain America managed to board the plane and came face to face with Schmidt. When it became clear that Rogers was gaining the upper hand in the fight, Schmidt attempted to use the power of the Tesseract with his bare hands. This only resulted in a beam of light, similar in design to the Bifrost Bridge, which caused Schmidt to disappear, and forcing Rogers to put the bomber plane down in the freezing waters below, freezing himself solid and causing the Tesseract to be lost to the seas. After The War After the war, many former Nazis and HYDRA scientists escaped to South America, hoping to hide from justice. Several of them were employed by the government of Peru to make the new Tesseract-powered weapon. The government wanted to use the weapon against the rebels, but due to the temporal instability of the Tesseract energy, the weapon ended up stuck in the undiscovered Incan temple.0-8-4 Over the next decades, the HYDRA weapons and technology captured by the SSR during the war were studied by S.H.I.E.L.D.. In 2011, S.H.I.E.L.D. started a program called "Phase 2". The program involved reactivating the HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract for use against super-powered or other-worldly forces. Several cases of HYDRA weapons were stored aboard the Helicarrier. However, the weapons weren't needed, because when the Chitauri led by Loki invaded New York City, the aliens were defeated by the Avengers.The Avengers After the Battle of New York, Phil Coulson and his team were sent to Peru where a group of archaeologists discovered the weapon that was made by the HYDRA scientists decades ago. The weapon was taken onboard The Bus, where the Peruvian soldiers led by Camilla Reyes tried to steal it. However, they were defeated and the weapon was destroyed. The Sleeping Threat What no one knew was that in the years after Schmidt's downfall, HYDRA continued to work from the shadows, becoming a manipulative entity rather than a group bent on exterior chaos. Dr. Zola, having been offered a position in S.H.I.E.L.D. after his capture, downloaded his consciousness into an advanced supercomputer, acting as the primary intelligence source that HYDRA used to pinpoint potential threats to their operations. With Zola protecting their secrecy, various HYDRA operatives who escaped justice after World War II infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. shortly after the agency was formed, working secretly in their ranks. Over the next decades, HYDRA worked from the shadows, directing their agents to complete the tasks that were assigned. Project Insight Two years after the Battle of New York, the HYDRA infiltration was finally exposed when corrupted senior official Alexander Pierce attempted to use Project Insight, an operation involving three satellite controlled Helicarriers, to bomb the East Coast, putting over 20 million people at risk. The operation was thwarted by the combined efforts of Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and Deputy Director Maria Hill but the event left S.H.I.E.L.D. dismantled. Despite this loss, HYDRA continued with its operations, with figure leader Wolfgang von Strucker placing his attention on superpowered twins Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. The Age of Miracles To Be Added Paraphernalia Weapons .]] At first, the soldiers of HYDRA were armed with standard weapons of the German armed forces of World War II. Many HYDRA troopers were armed with the MP 40 submachine guns. Johann Schmidt himself used the Luger P08. HYDRA's assassins like Heinz Kruger were armed with the Walther P38s. HYDRA's sharpshooters were armed with Mauser Karabiners. Even before they harnessed the power of the Tesseract, the scientists of HYDRA developed several advanced weapons, like the flamethrower. But with the power of the Tesseract, the HYDRA scientists invented the advanced rifles, pistols, and cannons. These weapons were able to vaporize HYDRA's enemies in a single shot in battle. Equipment used by HYDRA.]] HYDRA used a variety of advanced vehicles. Thanks to the scientists like Arnim Zola, members of HYDRA could rely on armored vehicles equipped with flamethrowers, armored personnel carriers, experimental planes, futuristic exo-skeleton battle suits, submarines, gigantic tanks, flying bombs, motorbikes, and giant vehicles like the Leviathan submarine or the Valkyrie bomber. Uniforms As the SS divison, HYDRA mostly used the standard grey and black uniforms of the Schutzstaffel. They also used the standard German Stahlhelm helmets.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1 Their ranks insignia was identical to that of the SS. However, to distinguish themselves from other SS units, they wore HYDRA badges on their caps and collars, instead of the SS rune patches and Totenkopf badges. They also had HYDRA patches on the upper parts of their sleeves. Some members of HYDRA also used armbands similar to those of the Nazi party. However, their armbands had the HYDRA logo instead of the swastika. Some HYDRA helmets had no insignia, but others had German Imperial tricolor shield decals and HYDRA shield decals. Over the time, HYDRA adopted another type of uniforms. The new uniforms were green, and of completely unique design. The new uniform also had HYDRA patches on the sleeves. Notable members *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Madame Hydra *Iron Cross *Heinz Kruger *Colonel Lohmer *Lt. Kleiber *HYDRA Lieutenant *Jasper Sitwell *Alexander Pierce *Brock Rumlow *Jack Rollins *Senator Stern Trivia *HYDRA's abandonment of the Nazi cause is more elaborated in a deleted scene from Captain America: The First Avenger where a HYDRA Tank fires at regular German troops before it captures the future Howling Commandos. However, that scene contradicts the events of Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 6 where HYDRA still works for the Nazis after the imprisonment of the Howling Commandos. *In the Marvel Comics, HYDRA was organized by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker in the Japanese-occupied territory in the final days of World War II. *HYDRA appears briefly in X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Official Game. *In the animated series of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, HYDRA was led by Baron Zemo during World War II. After the war, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker took command of the organization. References External links * * Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:HYDRA